


Drunken Movies

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Realizations (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Holding Hands, Cuddly Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Newly human Cas falls onto the couch drunk, after watching a movie that’s all he needs to understand how he feels about Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Drunken Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m learning French would anyone like to see me write a story in French.

The ground beneath me swayed, a large rope bridge connected by two strands of thread. I walked cautiously taking wary steps stumbling into a chair that seemed farther away. 

Your eyes snap up to find the source of the ruckus, finding me. ”Dean” my voice slurs faster this time I come to you. My mind blurring the memories of your radiant soul with your human flesh, both of them equal in beauty and both Dean. I fall onto the cushion beside you nearly falling directly onto you. 

In this pocket of warmth glued right to your side, I give you a gummy smile. 

”Are you drunk Cas?” you ask giving a sniff, then wrinkling your nose up in confirmation ”You remember your human now” 

”Yeah b-uuut” I boop the star-shaped freckle on the center of your nose. You seem to find my inebriation amusing, but I can see the concern written behind your eyes. 

The color on your cheeks looks as if someone swirled it with fairy floss “Woah” I lean in closer. Now it’s even darker almost as if I could see the crimson blood flowing beneath the surface if I could just get close enough. 

The tv clicks off catching my attention pulling me away from examining your face “let’s get you to bed” 

“No” I whine, jutting out my lip “I wanna be he-re with you” 

An unreadable express overtakes your features something I’ve seen before but I just can’t quite remember. I let it go content you decided to stay. 

“Cas” you drag on looking at my pouty expression, rolling your eyes you click the tv back on ”What are we watching” 

This isn't an uncommon occurrence it's just typically the roles are reversed. 

I grab your hand fascinated by the lines on it. The way they boggle my drunken mind ”Anything” 

”uh Cas” you crane your neck looking down at our hands. Your voice is fairly strained. Regardless, studiously I trace my fingertips over each line. 

”Yes” I peer up at you with what I imagine to be the equivalent of puppy dog eyes. You grind your teeth together a moment before letting out a large sigh. 

”Nothin” 

I continue my quest to trace every inch of your hand the contact sparking parts of my skin. Each time you press down a button I hear new voices from the stereo till you decided on something. Some sort of western where the cowboys are in a shoot out. 

After a few more seconds you stop me from tracing my hand, intertwining our fingers in an attempt to stop me. It works somehow our hands linked seem better than focusing on your hand. Instead, I trying focusing on the movie, still, I brush my thumb over your skin. This you don't seem to mind. 

The cowgirl in the movie runs up to the cowboy professing her love to him. They lock lips just as I saw the pizza man and babysitter do but without more as the scene cuts. I tilt my head at the screen, looking back at you and then the screen again. Love, I don't know much about it other than I don't think I’ve ever been in it ”Dean”

”Hm,” you ask stirring your hand a bit. 

Like car tires on icy roads, my question collides together ”Have you ever been in love” 

Your eyes look as if they're going to pop out of their sockets like in an old cartoon. They dart down to our interlocked hands with suspicion glancing around my gummy feeling face. You wet your lips slowly entrapping my eyes finally your speaking snaps me away from them, ”Why”

”The show” I titter looking back at the cheezy saloon fight. 

”oh” you sigh with relief, there is a spark of sadness though. You snort throwing your head back to look at the ceiling. I join you a little to fast though as the room spins ”I have been in... Love”

I wash the thought back and forth, it was probably Lisa. Something about knowing that hurts, making my heart clench ”what is it like” 

You look at me sleepily, ”It’s like when you see them everything feels like it is going to be alright. And when they speak even if it's just their normal recounting of information you can't help but want to smile. You touch and it's just warmth and you don't want it to end. You can't picture yourself happy without them. You would do anything for them.” you mumble out the last part, But your eyes never once leave me as if you are trying to tell me something but you just can't find the words. Blinking your eyes closed, it gives me time to absorb what you've said. 

I know it must be my drunken thoughts but my hand on your own makes me want to keep it there. And everything you said reminds me of you ”I think...” 

I pause as you struggle to keep your eyes open, your hand going limp ”I think I'm in love with you” I look at you waiting for the painful rejection, but your eyes are closed. 

”huh” you stir, you didn't hear anything I said. 

I frown maybe it's for the best, you've already been in love you would have known if you loved me back ”Nothing”

At least if I had nothing else. Right now I have your hand in my own and this drunken numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I felt like doing a 1st person POV. Tell me what you thought or anything you’d like to see from me. Stay strong and Keep Fighting. - Makenna Sweets


End file.
